LOTM: Decimation S3 P2/Transcript
(Jordan is seen alone as he looks off into the distance) Jordan: Well Jordan, you've certainly come far in your life. You've got yourself a new ally and Atlas is just around the corner. Then you'll have all the money and power you'll want. (Jordan then looks at his arm as a small hole opens in his wrist, causing a small parasitic worm to crawl out into his hand) Jordan: And it all started since I was a small child like this... (Jordan crushes the worm in his hand, killing it as he wipes the remains off his hand) Jordan: I just gotta keep the facade up. Who knows what would happen if- ???: Jordan? Jordan: GAH!! (Jordan turns to find Yang standing behind him) Jordan: Why does everyone feel the need to approach me when I'm not expecting it?! Yang: Jeez Jordan you REALLY need to relax. You're acting like you've killed someone or something. Jordan: Well if you must know, I was trying to think about something. Yang: What is it? Jordan: None of your business that's what! Yang: Hey! You need to chill out! We've had a hell of a bad time in case you are unaware and I'm not in the mood for your crap right now! Jordan: Well it's not my fault! You're not the only once caught up in all this! (Jordan turns away from Yang) Jordan: Besides, I've got problems of my own to worry about. Yang: And what would that be? Jordan: Like I said, none of your business. Yang: If you insist. Jordan: Of course I do. It's my business isn't it? (Yang walks off and leaves Jordan alone. She then walks past Shade who looks up at her) Shade: Hey Yang! Yang: Oh hey Shade. Shade: You okay? Yang: Aside from what happened while we were helping the Defenders? Yeah I'm okay. Shade: Well is something wrong? I thought I heard yelling up there. Yang: Oh you know, it's nothing. Shade: You sure? Did Jordan say something bad? Yang: Oh Jordan's just being weird. I was just checking on him, making sure he was okay since we were gone, but the guy looks at me like I'm the bad guy here. Shade: Hmmm.. Yang: Yeah, he's started to act really weird since he came back from that world. Shade: True....But something must've happened there that's bothering him. Yang: Maybe... Shade: Let's just leave him alone for now. Maybe he'll get better later. (Yang and Shade walk off as Jordan starts to walk down toward the others with them) Jordan: *thinking* Alright, let's see what's going on down here. *Out loud* What's going on here? Shade: Huh? Oh Jordan! There you are! Jordan: Yeah yeah, it's me. Shade: Uhhh, yeah. Blake: What's eating you? Jordan: Nothing. Just thinking is all. (Jordan then starts thinking to himself) Jordan: *thinking* Alright Jordan, this is your chance. You need to figure out when we're getting to this place before your new ally decides to bounce back on the plan! Now say something! *Out loud* So, when are we going on the move again guys? Shade: Huh? Jordan: When are we heading out? Ruby: Well we are working on a plan to get past the border here and into Atlas, but we gotta be careful. Weiss: We make a mistake and it could all fall apart. Jordan: Borders? Bro I can get through borders whenever I want. Being a Targhul gives you a lot of stealth benefits. Shade: I don't think you're gonna last long if you cross the border with your powers. Especially considering- Jordan: Say one thing about my appearance and I will hurt you. Shade: Wasn't going to. Jordan: That's what I thought. Jaune: Jeez Jordan harsh much? Jordan: Why don't I go see that older sister of yours and her wife and then you'll see harsh. Jaune: Excuse me!? Jordan: You heard me. Shade: Jeez.... Yang: Jordan. Consider that strike 1. Jordan: STrike what? Yang: I'm making a strike system. You keep making threats like that, then I'm gonna called your brother and sister and have them drag you back home. Jordan: What?! You wouldn't! Blake: Yang might joke at times, but never about serious things like this. Jordan: Serious? What part of this is serious? Shade: Well you did just threaten to kill Jaune's family. Jordan: Oh please, that's the least violent and serious thing I've said. Yang: I don't care. You DO NOT threaten us like that, when we are letting you stay with us. So if you want to keep living here, you better start respecting what we are doing for you. Jordan:.... *Crosses his arms* Fiiiine….. Yang: That's better. (Jordan sits there with his arms crossed as the others go back to their business. Shade then walks up to him) Shade: Hey uhhh, Jordan? Jordan: What? Shade: Can we talk for a second? Alone? Jordan: Fine. (Shade and Jordan walk off alone as they start talking) Shade: Jordan, listen man. You really need to be careful with them. Jordan: What? You think I can't handle myself around them? Shade: Jordan trust me, these are not the kind of people you mess around with. Trust me I know. Jordan: Yeah, that's how you got stuck here in the first place isn't it? Shade: Look just try to lighten up until we get to Atlas. I don't think you want to go home so soon do you? Jordan: *sigh* No. Shade: Good! Now come on, let's try and be nicer for now. Jordan: Alright... (Jordan and Shade walk back to the group) Shade: We're back! Ruby: Hey! Jordan: Sup. Shade: Well, I got Jordan all calmed down for you guys! Weiss: About time you did. Shade: Yeah well, there's a lot two Targhuls can do for each other when we work together. Yang: Well that's nice to hear. Shade: Sure is! Jordan: Sorry about earlier Jaune. Jaune: Ah it's fine Jordan. You didn't mean it. (Jordan is silent before he looks over at Yang) Jordan: Yang, where's the portal emitter at? I uhhh...need to go talk to my siblings. Yang: Oh yeah, *pulls out the emitter* Here you go! (Yang tosses Jordan the portal emitter which he catches) Jordan: Thanks. Shade: See you later man! (Jordan walks off with the emitter until he's out of sight) Jordan: Now let's go see how my ally's doing. (Jordan opens up his portal and heads through, intending to check on Risky instead) (Meanwhile back in Sequin Land...) Risky Boots: Other universes... Vast untold riches… Which out-weighs the riches of this world? Is he telling the truth? Tinkerbat:.... Ricky Boots: Yes. Its possible its a lie. But he has powers the likes of which this world has never seen. And... He knows about those Defenders And THEY are not from here either. Tinkerbat:... Risky Boots: The barons? Ha! Like I'd have those idiot barons join us! They'd mess everything up! They aren't worth the time of day! Jordan: You know I'm right here right? (Risky looks to find Jordan up against the doorway) Jordan: Hello. Risky Boots: Ahh! STOP THAT!! Jordan: Do you always talk to yourself? Risky Boots: I'm speaking with my men thank you very much. Tinkerbat:.... Jordan: Uhhh....Okay then. (Jordan then steps into the room) Jordan: They don't sound like talkers to me. Risky Boots: How about we stop talking about that and bring to subject as to why you are here? Are we finally going to make a move? Jordan: We're about to. The people I'm with are about to cross the border into a new area. They've said this place has some of the most advanced tech in the land, and I intend to get my hands on it. Risky Boots: Huh, sounds interesting. How much do you think we can get from that? Jordan: At the least? Uhhh, hard to say but I believe it'll be a good amount if we sell it. But I also intend to keep some for ourselves. Risky Boots: Why? Jordan: That part hasn't been well thought out yet. But I know we'll be able to greatly improve our tactics with it. Risky Boots: Hmm. If the tech is half as good as you say, I could use some upgrades for my ship. And some better fire power. Jordan: Oh and you'll get it. Risky Boots: Heh. By the way: Any luck in securing more allies? Jordan: Not yet. But that will be the next step. (Jordan then looks down at the portal emitter) Jordan: I think I may know where to look though. Risky Boots: Well if that's the case, you'd better get searching then! We've got a lot to do Jordan! Jordan: Oh I know. I'll start right away. (Jordan then opens up a portal) Jordan: Give me a few more days, and soon enough we'll be rolling in cash. Risky Boots: You got it! (Jordan enters the portal before it shuts behind him. He is then seen later on returning to the others back in Remnant) Jordan: Hello guys. Shade: Oh hey, he's back! Jordan: Hey Yang. (Yang turns as Jordan tosses the emitter to her) Yang: Thanks. Jordan: Don't mention it. Shade: So how'd it go with Alex and Erin? Jordan: Oh it was definitely helpful, no doubt about that. Ruby: Well that's nice to hear! (Jordan smiles before the emitter begins ringing) Yang: Huh? (Yang looks to find a call from the Defenders) Yang: Oh hey! It's The Defenders! (Jordan looks down at the emitter in shock) Blake: Well answer it then! (Yang answers the call as Erin's voice rings out from it) Erin: Hey guys! Yang: Hey Erin! How's it going? Erin: Pretty good! You? Yang: Eh same as always. Erin: Well that's alright, it can only get better from here! Yang: Yep. So how'd it go with Jordan? Erin: Oh it- Wait what?? Yang: How did it go with Jordan? Erin: How did what go with Jordan? Yang: His visit what else? Erin: Yang what are you talking about? Jordan hasn't visited us. Yang: Huh? But he said- (The group all looks over at Jordan) Yang: Erin I gotta go. Erin: Oh uhh, okay then. Bye! (Erin hangs up as everyone looks at Jordan) Jordan: What? Yang: Jordan. I didn't want to say anything in front of your sister. But... You lied. Jordan:... Shade: You said you were visiting Alex and Erin, but you didn't visit them. Ruby: Guys wait maybe Jordan had a good reason for saying he visited Alex and Erin? Shade: Well I don't believe that. Considering everything you've done so far Jordan, something is definitely up with you. Yang: So what is it? (Jordan is silent as he looks around at each of the heroes before sighing and smirking) Jordan: Alright fine, you caught me. (The group all start reaching for their weapons slowly) Jordan: But at what cost? (Jordan's eyes glow yellow as everyone starts choking from his psychic grip) Jordan: PSYCHIC SMASH!! (Jordan smashes everyone together before throwing them away. He then stands up as fixes his shirt) Jordan: Sorry to do this to you guys, but you figured me out. And now you have to pay the price for it! Yang: NNN!! DAMN YOU!!! (Jordn ignores Yang as he goes and takes the portal emitter) Jordan: i'll just hold on to this. Shade: Dammit Jordan! Who got to you?! Alkorin?! Salem?! Jordan: Oh no one got me Shade. This is all me. (Jordan then puts the emitter in his pocket as his fists glow with psychic energy) Jordan: And now I gotta put you in the ground! (The heroes all stand up and ready their weapons) Shade: Jordan, I'm sorry but you forced our hand! Jordan: Hey, does this mean I get to carry out that threat Jaune? (The heroes all then charge toward Jordan) Jordan: I will take that...as a yes! (Jordan charges toward the heroes as it freeze frames before they clash) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels